A problem with the paycheck
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Ron Weasley has just finished his second week as an Auror Trainee. He's proud of his accomplishment and glad to finally earn his own money, until he found he was too immature to spend it. For the Phobia Challenge in the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is for the Phobia Challenge, in the HPFC forum. _**_I got "Chrometophobia", the fear of money._

_Also, for the If you Dare Challenge, with the prompt 432: a wicked grin._

* * *

Ron Weasley sat on his office, happy and relaxed. His second week as an Auror Trainee, under Auror Greg Rogers, were more peaceful than his first and only two incidents of suspicious activities were reported to the pair. The first had been a Code 4 alarm of Dark Wizard activity in Knockturn Alley, and the second an enchanted necklace that would try to influence the mind of the wearer.

The last one scared him and he reported to his superiors what he knew about objects like that. Fortunately, it wasn't_ that_ kind of object and the necklace had only a mild compulsion charm. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared for a moment.

"Your pay, Weasley." said Veronica Baker, the witch in charge of his department finances. "This is your first salary, isn't it?"

Ron nodded while signing the sheet in front of him. He could see Harry's signature a few lines above his own name, and wicked grin appearing on his face. Harry had been selected as a Trainee by Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and this was also his second week in the job.

"Thank you, Veronica" he told the witch, who only nodded and went to the next trainee, a witch from the Brown family that wasn't Lavender.

He waited for a few minutes with the paycheck in front of him, not wanting to touch it. This was what he waited for his whole life: money that was his and his alone; money he wouldn't have to share with nobody else. While he didn't gain as much as an Auror (not even as much as his dad, yet), Ron felt happy he earned the money with his hard work.

Ron felt his hands get sweaty and his respiration become quicker. This was his. His money, not the money his parents gave him to spend at school. His parents...

They were proud of him when he told them how Auror Greg Rogers had selected him out of the new batch of Auror Trainees. He was sure they would congratulate him on his first paycheck!

Suddenly, his heart sped up. What if they didn't like how he spend his money? What if they thought he was being too inconsiderate or too selfish? Maybe they thought he was too immature to handle money properly.

He had a new flat (courtesy of the Ministry as a way to apologize for him being Undesirable #3) which needed furniture; Ron knew the money would be used to buy everything he needed for it. But what if he bought the wrong stuff? What if he bought a bed that was too expensive, or a fancy couch instead of an austere one?

His shaky hands grabbed the paycheck and put it away from his sight, while he ordered his desk. The happiness he had felt at the thought of spending money were gone now and the only thing he wanted was to go home and have some dinner.

Perhaps his father would give him some financial advice, after all he had sustained a family of nine with only his salary. And maybe his mother wouldn't mind having him at the Burrow for a couple of months, just until he could find nice, inexpensive, things for his flat.

The overwhelming sensation of responsibility over the money receded a little when he thought that. His parents would be better than him when handling the money, why not give them his paycheck? That way he wouldn't have to worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was nice and Hermione felt beautiful. After finally graduating and getting a job with almost no trouble, she deserved a break from reality.

She bought the prettiest robes she could find (blue and golden, her favorite colors) and matching shoes. The night's dinner required for the best. She would go out with Ron after a few days without seeing each other and she wanted to be the most beautiful witch in any place they could go. Which, knowing Ron, would be a restaurant.

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was six forty-eight. Ron said he would be there at seven, so she went and grabbed a cup of wine for herself. She was introduced to the beverage by Fleur and had taken a liking to it.

She sat in the lovely couch she had bought with the money from the Ministry (really, they practically gave them money to build and furnish an entire manor!) and waited for Ron.

The bell sounded and she stood up quickly. Smiling, Hermione made her way out and kissed Ron.

"I missed you, Ronald," she said to the wizard, almost wishing they could live together already so she could wake up to him by her side.

"Miss you, too, Hermione," he answered. "So, where are we going?"

"Maybe that old restaurant in Diagon Fleur told me about."

Hermione immediately saw a change in Ron's eyes and frowned. Something wasn't right.

"What is it?" she asks but Ron only smiles and they keep walking.

"You know? It's a good thing you leave so close from the Leaky Cauldron," he said as they opened the door to the pub. She smiled and shrugged. She knew that would be better than to go and buy a far away manor. Besides, they would live together sooner or later and why would they need two manors?

They entered the restaurant hand in hand. Hermione had never been there and was surprised at the fancy chandeliers and expensive tables.

"This place is too expensive, Hermione, we should go somewhere else."

She faced him and quickly found the same emotion from before in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Ronald?" she asks, worried for her boyfriend. He has never looked this frightened before. "You're sweating," she says before taking out a handkerchief from her purse. "Maybe you need to eat something. Let's get us a table."

He grabbed her hand with more strength that he meant. "The food is terrible, let's order pizza and go home."

"But we haven't even seen the menu!" protested Hermione to no avail. Ron didn't want to listen and ran out of the restaurant.

"What is wrong with you? You're making a scandal in a public place, Ronald."

"Well, I told you I didn't want to go there?" he responded.

Hermione breathed in and out two times, her eyes shining with anger and confusion as she tried to understand the antics of her boyfriend. She saw Ron was getting more and more enraged.

"All right, Ronald," she said calmly, trying to understand his wrath. "What is wrong with the restaurant?"

He inhaled sharply, his ears turning red.

"I don't have to give you any explanations."

As Ron said those words, he Apparated away leaving Hermione there in the Alley. The anger and shame at being left there in public made a few tears appear in her eyes, but she didn't cry. With her head high, she entered the restaurant. She came here wanting to relax and she would do so.


End file.
